Magick Archer
The Magick Archer is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to your main character, the Arisen. It costs 1,500 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description Equipped with magick bows, the Magick Archer is a class that weaves sorcery into every shot from their bow, ensuring that they always hit their mark. Magick Archers also blend sorcery into their daggers as well, making them a deadly class up close or from afar. Primary Weapon: Daggers or Staff Secondary Weapon: Magick Bow Primary Offensive stat: Magick Strengths and Role Magick Arrows: Magick Archers have fused magick into their very bows, allowing them to fire magickal arrows. The basic damage of the bow will affect Phantoms and their cousins. Seeking Shots: The enchanted arrows Magick Archers fire are capable of tracking enemies and moving through the air, following their targets. No need for accurate aiming. Mystical Daggers: Magick Archers are able to weave their sorcery into their daggers, allowing for spectacular magickal attacks. Elemental Attacks: Some offensive skills are infused with an element and allow for quick access to an enemy's weakness. Short Special Skill Cast Time: '''The spells of both the Daggers and Magick Bow charge slightly faster than those of normal Magick spells. '''High Mobility: When wielding daggers they can have access to the double jump and dodge roll abilities which make them highly manuverable on the battlefield. If wielding a staff, they can use levitate which can help to break falls and bridge long gaps. Versatility: '''The Magick Archer can easily adapt to fight off a variety of enemies and provide much needed support to the party. Each skill available can suit to any of your playstyles. They are also able to wield all elements at once, provided you choose the correct skills, making it easy for them to exploit elemental weaknesses. They also have skills suited to both fighting a single strong enemies and skills for crowd controlling. '''High Magick Defense Growth: Magick Archers have a high Magick Defense growth making them resiliant to magick attacks. Above level 100 they overtake the Sorcerer and Mage in highest Magick Defense growth. Weaknesses Silence: '''If silenced, the Magick archer won't be able to use magic bow skills or magic oriented dagger skills. '''No Other Arrows: Cannot use the debilitation arrows items. Necessity of Magic: Strength of magic bow and magic dagger skills comes from magic damage instead of physical damage. Physical damage comes from basic dagger attacks and skills Slow Firing Speed: Basic shot from Magic Bows are executed slower than the short bow and long bow. Their skills are also initially slower than the other Ranged classes. High Stamina Consumption: The quick execution of some skills and the high use of stamina from others, oftentimes leave the magick archer waiting for stamina to recharge. Less Precision: Cannot aim for specific body parts on demand. The lock on system is not very accurate on larger monsters. Permament Skill Enchantments: While having elemental enchantments on most of their skills allows them to combat any monster's weakness, it can sometimes be a hindrance if you want to deal significant damage with a skill but it has the wrong element. For example, the skill Sixfold Bolt is permamently enchanted with Ice, meaning that on opponents with ice resistance will take less damage from this skill (such as the Undead). Even enchanting your bow with an element from a Mage/Sorcerer won't change these elements, only your normal arrows. Golems: '''Their weak spots are immune to Magick arrows. You'll have to use your daggers to attack them. '''Low Attack Power: Of all available Vocations the Magick Archer has the lowest stat growth for attack power. 2 for strength and 3 for Magick, which is on par with Mystick Knight till level 100. Skills Dagger Skills: *Damage in this skill is part physical part elemental. Magick Bow Skills: Staff Skills: Core Skills: Augments: Growth Notes The Magick Archer is one of the few classes that can actually lock on to multiple targets. The Magick Archer is also able to perform a double-jump, like the Strider and Ranger vocations. They are also the only vocation with an actual lock-on mechanic that is visually present. This as well as the Magical Gleam skill make them the best classes in terms of fighting in darkness. Tips and Tactics *After felling a large enemy, such as a Cyclops, it is possible to heal off any grey health with the Magick Archer's dagger skill Scension/Grand Scension whilst the corpse is decomposing. This can be used in combination with Backfire/Immolation to take down enemies quickly and recoup the lost health aftwerwards. *In addition to their listed effect, each Magick Bow skill corresponds to an element, denoted by the color of the charging bolt and its targeting reticle. Combined with the Magick Archer's melee skills, it is very easy to wield all five elements at once and avoid relying on enchantments to maximize damage. *Sixfold Bolt causes ice damage and can easily freeze enemies susceptible to ice. This spell, if aimed correctly, can one-shot-kill basic Saurians, even at early levels when they would otherwise prove tougher. *Although all Magick Bow spells can lock onto enemies at certain ranges, the effective range of a spell can be far greater than this limit. Enemies can, for instance, be sniped with Sixfold Bolt past the lock-on point. If struck with the main projectile, the target will still be hit by the additional projectiles despite lack of lock-on. *Funnel and Vortex Trail function like the Mystic Knight's Funnel/Vortex Sigil, but are more flexible due to their ability to use a living target or wall as a vortex source in addition to the ground. *A Shadow Shackle combined with a Vortex Trail in its center make an easy trap for crowds of enemies. *Shadow Shackle will Torpor boss enemies in the circle instead of trapping them. *It is important to note that the Sacrificial Bolt will instantly drop a pawn's health to zero when the spell is fully charged and will return the pawn to the rift without a chance to revive them. This will happen whether the bolt is actually fired or if the bow is sheathed once the charge is complete. Be very careful if using this ability. *Sacrificial Bolt and its greater counterpart are Dark elemented bolts, therefore they are completely useless on the Ur-Dragon. It is not recommended that you use these attacks on him as you lose the potential damage of your sacrifice for something that isn't really going to do much of anything *Explosive Rivet can ignite fire-susceptible enemies on impact. This can be devastating if used multiple times on one enemy and the explosion is triggered by a bow or melee attack. *Magickal Flare can do minor damage to undead and is useful to light an area from afar *Do not underestimate the value of Great Ward Arrow. It can be an invaluable asset against monsters who initially attempt to weaken your party. *Their spell bow are not affected much by distance like the Strider and Ranger. Category:Hybrid Vocations Category:Vocations